Bubbly Times Three
by The More Loving One
Summary: After a horrible break-up, Bubbles is miserable. Her condition goes from bad to worse and she ends up comatose. will passions awake in the three boys they had been plagued by since childhood?
1. Chapter 1

Me: Okay all, welcome to the love square of the century. Bubbles, will you please do the disclaimer?

Bubbles: Of course! FaeryGirlsRock does not own us!

RRB: NO ONE OWNS US! BWAHAHAHAHAH!

*they get slapped by their counterparts*

Buttercup: Shut up! Continue Faery.

Me:... Okay then, here's chapter one!

Bubbly Times Three

Chapter 1

Bubbles's POV

I flew home crying. I had just been to see my boyfriend, Mike Believe. But he was making out with Princess. He had looked at me and said,

"Bubbles, we're through!" I start crying harder. I didn't even notice the three dark streaks of color surround me. I didn't look up until I heard a voice say,

"Can you keep it down? Some of us are trying to stay up late playing video games. God you're whiny, Bubbles!" It was Butch. I sighed and tried to be quiet. It really wasn't fair of me to keep people awake. Brick started in on me too, saying,

"Don't you have anything better to do? Like wrapping your stupid head around what we are **supposed** to be learning in school?" Then Boomer started in,

"Yeah! What we are **supposed-**", he was interrupted by Brick, who smacked him. I laughed internally, and flew away while they were distracted. I managed to get to my front door, but then I remembered Mike, and started crying again. I opened the door and went to our room. Buttercup looked at me. Her face grew angry.

"What did that brat do?", she asked angrily. I looked at her sadly.

"Princess...", I answered quietly. Buttercup let out a string of curses. Blossom came in saying,

"Language! What happened?" Then she saw my body in the fetal position on the floor. Her face changed to one of outrage. She came over and picked me up. I raised my head to look at her, and told her the story. she started shaking in fury. She and Buttercup started edging to the window. I looked up.

"No.", I said quietly. They were torn. They didn't wanna upset me, but they were really angry. I went to my bed, and fell into blackness. My last conscious thought being of Mike's face during our first kiss...

Brick's POV

Bubbles had been gone for a week. We had tried to take advantage of this, but Buttercup was in a silent, cold, fury. She could take all the villains in town all by herself these days. Something had infuriated her to the point of smashing stuff to peices at all times. One day, after an awful beating, I raised my head up to Blossom.

"Where's... Bubbles?", I groaned out. She looked surprised. Then she said four words that make me red-hot with anger.

"Mike cheated on her." then she flew away and I passed out from pain. When I woke up two hours later, I saw a flash of boy. It was Mike Believe. I looked up and smiled my most evil smile. I stood up shakily. Then I punched him with everything I had. He went flying into a pond. Then I saw her. Bubbles. She looked like she was being kept alive by pure will. Her face was skeletal, and her ribs showed through the tank top she was wearing. Her eyes were dazed as she dove to save him. She pulled him up. Then, he pushed her. Princess appeared in her jetpack and flew him away. I let out a wordless shriek of rage. Bubbles had curled into a fetal position on the ground. I flew to her and picked her up. I dropped her off at the hospital, still angry. They took her immediately, probably afraid. I flew away.

Blossom's POV

The phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?", I asked. a female voice answered. She said words I'd been dreading.

"Excuse me Ms. Utonium. Bubbles Utonium is in critical condition. It is urgent that you and your family come quickly."

"Thank you. We'll be there." I hung up, and turned to my family, who were worrying about Bubbles.

"Bubbles. Hospital. Critical.", I stammered. Buttercup picked us up and we were at the hospital in ten minutes flat. They led us to her room. She looked like a fully-intact zombie. I gasped. Buttercup growled, and flew out the window. I followed, knowing we were gonna hurt Mike. Hurt him bad.

Three Months Later

I walked into the room. She was laying in the position she had been in for months, ever since the doctors told us she was... comatose.

Bubbles's POV

It was so dark. Didn't everyone know I was scared of the dark. my heart thudded painfully. Tears came to my eyes. I started screaming, hoping someone, anyone, could hear me. No one answered. I started wailing, loud as possible. But then Butch's words started echoing in my head.

"Can you keep it down? God you're whiny Bubbles!" I lowered my voice. It really, really wasn't fair to everyone. The dark pressed in harder. I repressed my urge to scream, and tears flowed freely from my eyes like rain. I couldn't stop, and was quickly wore out.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: So welcome back.

Bubbles: Why did you do that to me? *sniffles*

Brick: Why was I so mad at Mike?

Boomer and Butch: Yeah, why?

Me: All will be revealed. Just be patient. And, Bubbles. You will be okay. You're not gonna die. I couldn't bear it.

Bubbles: Phew.

Me: Okay, here we go.

Butch: Before Faery forgets, she does not own us or the ppg, or anything related.

Me: Thank you! I almost forgot! LOL!

Bubbly Times Three

Chapter 2

Butch's POV

I heard the news about Bubbles. I was so angry! It wasn't fair! The prettiest Puff had to go and be in a coma. I was gonna kill Mike for this! He had better hope he doesn't cross me...

"Hey Butch!", Mike yelled from behind me. I turned around. He was wearing a yellow Rowdyruff outfit. Princess was next to him, wearing her yellow Powerpuff dress. I glared at him and inclined my head. He took that as what, and started rambling.

"I dated that blue Puff, Bubbles, and dumped her. It was all staged to hurt her, and I was wondering if I could join the Ruffs, since we both hurt the Puffs and stuff?" I grew furious. My face turned to a scowl, and I started screaming.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU LEFT BUBBLES COMATOSE YOU THINK WE'RE GONNA LET YOU BE A RUFF! ARE YOU CRAZY! YOU ARE DEAD TO US! YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS TO LEAVE, OR I WILL HURT YOU SO BAD, THAT YOUR OWN MOTHER WON'T RECOGNIZE YOU! ARE WE CLEAR!" They ran away, screaming. I flew to the hospital. Bubbles was just laying there. I felt a tear escape my eye. I brushed it away quickly. I walked to her side.

"Bubbles, I'm sorry he did this to you. All I ever wanted was to be with you. I should have spoken up. I'm sorry." I flew out of the room.

Brick's POV

I flew to the Utonium's house. I was just about to knock, but my hand stopped halfway to the door. I sighed. This wasn't cool. I shouldn't be here. All I'd do was make everything worse. I flew to the hospital. She was laying there, her hair neatly brushed and pigtailed. She was beautiful. I sighed softly. I walked up to her.

"Bubbles, I'm so sorry! We shouldn't have said those awful things! I-I love you Bubbles.", I whispered to her. I carressed her face softly. I flew home, fighting back tears.

Boomer's POV

I was so sad. Why would anyone hurt Bubbles? All she ever wanted was for everyone to be happy. Why didn't I realize that before? An awful ache thrummed in my heart. If I'd only asked her to the dance earlier, she wouldn't be like this. This was all my fault! Why didn't I realize that I loved her?

I started crying. Why couldn't it have been me? My heart broke in two. What if she died? What if she didn't know that I didn't hate her? I fell to the ground outside our house. I held my body, as if to keep myself together. Because I felt broken inside.

Buttercup's POV

I saw Bubbles. She looked terrified. What was wrong? I looked past her, but all I saw was darkness... I woke with a start. My body was shaking and I was drenched in cold sweat. I missed her. My sister was gone to me now. At least for a while. The Professor called for us. I walked slowly downstairs, my body numb. He led us to the car, and we drove to the hospital. When I saw her, my resolve hardened again. I asked the doctor,

"Has she been okay? Any signs of waking up?"

"Her brain has been working well. She could wake up in a few months.", answered the doctor. I dismissed him, and Blossom hugged me. I hugged back, our mutual feeling of despair mixed with hope surrounding us. I held Bubbles hand when Blossom let go. I whispered to her,

"Did you hear that? You might wake up soon. And when you do, I will never let anybody hurt you again."

Bubbles's POV

The blackness started to swirl with colors. Dark blue, like Boomer, red, like Brick, dark green, like Butch, and pink and light green together, like Blossom and Buttercup.

"Guys!", I called out hopefully. No one answered. An insane smile lit up my face, and I laughed hysterically.

'Alright, I get it. You're happy. So I'll be happy too.", I said. Then the joy left me. I was back where I started, in the awful blackness. Tears started streaming again, and I held on to the voices of my loved ones and the Ruffs. It held me together.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hi everyone! It's me again! Now who wants to do the disclaimer?

Boomer: Me! Me! Mememememe!

Me:... Okay then Boomer. Say it.

Boomer: FaeryGirlsRock does not own The PPG, RRB, or anything related.

Bubbles: Wow Boomer. You're good at disclaimering.

Brick, Butch, and Buttercup: Ewwwwwww!

Blossom: Awwww. *smacks Brick Butch and BC*

Me: Okay, here we go! :)

Bubbly Times Three

Chapter 3

Bubbles's POV

Memories started swirling around in my head. They were mixed up, like trying to run more than one chanel at a time on tv. The Ruffs putting a snail down my dress, Mojo lying to us, Princess trying to steal money, not that she needed it. Some broke my heart, some made me laugh, and some made me cry. Then they were gone and the colors returned. I was sad. Why were they leaving me? They were all that I had.

"No! Come back! Whatever I did, I'm sorry! Please! Come back!", I yelled anxiously. They didn't return. I felt tears build up again. But I couldn't cry. Butch would yell again. And he was right. I shouldn't let my petty troubles annoy anyone else. But I had a feeling that my troubles weren't petty, but important. I felt the dark press in again, and was out like a lightbulb, hoping for the refuge of dreams...

Buttercup's POV

It was our seventeenth birthday today. We weren't in the mood to celebrate, but Blossom said that she wanted Bubbles to feel loved when she woke up. So we took our presents to the hospital to open. We were surprised when we saw the Ruffs there. I opened my mouth furiously, but Blossom shook her head no. I wanted to argue, but I knew Bubbles wouldn't want us to.

When we walked in, we saw a pile of presents for Bubbles. Mojo had gotten her a stuffed pink monkey, Him had given her a pair of fur ankle boots, the GanGreen Gang had all pitched in to get her a bracelet, and that was just a few of the villains. The Ameoba Boys had made some sort of weird doll thing out of corn husks. Fuzzy had even given her something. Some sort of... something.

Robin had brought her a pet hamster, Ms. Bellum brought a laptop from her and the Mayor, and the other random citizens had brought stuffed animals. Then we looked at the Ruffs. They had laid their presents down closest to her.

Brick had brought a two-pack game set for her, The Longest Journey and Dreamfall. Butch had brought some keys for some reason, and Boomer had brought her a set of rare Bubbles and Boomer dolls. This was nice of them, but... why? Never mind. A knock on the door anounced the arrival of Sedusa, carrying a genuine Chanel purse for her. She then left, and Blossom, Professor, and I gathered around her. I had bought her the Sims game she wanted, and Blossom got her a new set of multi-colored ribbons. Professor had bought her a sapphire necklace. Then we couldn't bear it, and started crying. I couldn't open my presents here. That would just be like an echo of a real birthday, and I wouldn't do it. I vowed not to open my presents until Bubbles awoke. It wouldn't be fair.

Brick's POV

It was their birthday. It wasn't fair, because Bubbles was still comatose. I just wanted to cry, but I knew I couldn't. I just wanted to be five again, when I hated her guts. why couldn't these days be normal? It wasn't like me to lose my head over a girl. Especially ones we were supposed to hate. But I couldn't deny it. I loved her.

Boomer's POV

Seeing her in the hospital made me feel awful. I flew out of Townsville to cry. It wasn't fair! Why Bubbles? She never did anything wrong! She was fair, and just, and caring. I loved her, and Mike had to put her in a coma! It wasn't fair!

I let a soothing string of curses flow like lava out of my mouth. I felt better, and was ready to go home. My head hurt, and I needed rest, so I quickly flew home, all the while thinking about Bubbles.

Butch's POV

I hate Mike! I hate comas! I hate Princess! I hate everything! Except Bubbles. I loved Bubbles... I don't want this! Why can't I be normal? Oh, if only I hadn't said those awful things! God! Why? Why? Why?...

Bubbles's POV

A light! There was a light! I rushed toward it, happily...

My eyes snapped open. What was going on? Where was I? Why was it so bright in here? I stood up shakily. I was surrounded by piles of stuff. Why were they here? I looked at them. They were all addressed to a Bubbles Utonium. Was I Bubbles Utonium? Who was I?...

Blossom's POV

The phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?", I asked sadly.

"Ms. Utonium, Bubbles is awake.", said the same woman from last time. My heart soared, and I jumped up and spun in a midair circle, laughing. I hung up the phone.

"SHE'S AWAKE!", I yelled happily. Buttercup flew towards me, carrying the Professor. We set out to see Bubbles.

Boomer's POV

We heard Blossom's yell. She was awake! My bros and I cheered, and rushed to the hospital. My heart fluttered, and my only thought was of Bubbles.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Okay, today we will address the reviewers, who have made me very happy. Blossom, do you have the list?

Blossom: Of course I do. Here.

Me: *takes list* Okay here we go.

Bittersweet49: Thank you! I am glad you like it.

Charisma: I know, right. I hate her too. And Butch is a Ruff, so I shone him in a bad light at first to get them in character.

Dreams: I will update whenever possible, but I get in trouble a lot. So yeah.

LalaLand: thanks. If you like the Brick/Bubbles pairing, I wrote a karaoke fic where they are going to fall in love. I reccomend that for you.

Kalina: I have been playing with this idea for a while. LOL!

Lovetakesnoprisoners: I thought it was cute.

Cartoonlover: Yup. I was sick of her being in a coma, because I felt the boys thoughts were getting repetitive.

Me: So. Now, I have some questions. Which couple should get together at the end? Also, am I moving too fast? Thank you. Brick, please do the disclaimer.

Brick: But-

Me: NOW!

Brick: Okay! FaeryGirlsRock does not own the PPG, RRB, or anything related.

Me: *smiles innocently* Thank you! Here we go!

Bubbly Times Three

Chapter 4

Blair's POV

I left the bright room. It was crowded, and I hated it. So I went to the woods. I landed next to a pond. I made a ripple, quite happy with the peace there. Then, a girl came out of the ripple. Her pigtails were long, and she wore a black skirt, bangles, a blue shirt, and black shoes. She looked happy to see me.

"Blair, there you are! We were so worried! Berserk, Brute and I were so worried!", she exclaimed in relief.

"Who's Blair?", I asked.

"Of course! You lost your memory! Don't worry about it, you just came out of a coma. I'm Brat. I'm your sister, okay?", the girl, Brat, replied. I nodded in response to her question.

"Okay. Hold on to me, okay? I'm going to take you home, to Viletown.", she said. I nodded, and grabbed her arm. She made another ripple, and we jumped in it.

Blossom's POV

We flew to the hospital, only to find her room empty. We were confused. Where would she have gone? It was ridiculous to think she would leave. I frowned, thinking. If I were Bubbles, I would go somewhere open and airy, to just be free. I turned to Buttercup and said,

"Search the parks!" She nodded, and I excused myself to look around. I remembered that Bubbles loved the woods, so I searched there first. I was flying overhead, and i saw her being pulled by Brat. I tried to get there, but I wasn't fast enough. She was gone. I flew back to the hospital angrily. I yelled,

"Buttercup!" She appeared, followed by the Ruffs. I ignored them, and told Buttercup about Brat, the Powerpunk, taking her.

"Powerpunk?", asked Brick. I explained our adventure with them, and Buttercup started thinking.

"If there are bad Puffs, couldn't there be good Ruffs?", she asked. I cheered and the Ruffs asked if they could come. I waved my hand in a whatever gesture, and we flew to the pond.

Boomer's POV

Blossom made a ripple in the pond, which opened a portal. We went into it, and saw a sign that said Viletown. I shrugged, and flew after Blossom. It seemed she knew the way. We followed the Puffs to a house that looked just like theirs back in Townsville. I gasped. What the...


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Okay, hi. I'm back, lol. Bubbles, you have the list this time right?

Bubbles: Yup! *giggles*

Me: Good. Here are my responses to the new reviews.

bubblynikki0914: Thanks.

BitterSweet49: Thanks. Also, I hate/love them too, lol. The good Ruffs are in this chapter. Hope you like them.

Me: Okay. Butch! Disclaimer, please!

Butch: Didn't I do it last time?

Me: No, Brick did. Do it. Now.

Butch: No.

Me: Butch, you will do it, or I will torture you.

Butch: Yeah right!

Me: *summons Ares, the Greek god of war* You were saying, Butch?

Butch: *scared* FaeryGirlsRock does not own us, the Puffs, the Punks, or anything related. She does own Brynn, Barret, and Brett.

Me: Thanks, Butch. Here we go!

Bubbly Love

Chapter 5

Brynn's POV

Today, Moko had us scan the city for the Punks. They weren't there, which was surprising. I sighed. Then, we saw five flashes. Pink, light green, red, dark blue, and dark green. It must be the Punks! I gestured to my brothers, Barret and Brett, and pulled my blonde hair out of the small ponytail it was in. We flew down, and saw three boys and two girls.

"Hold it right there!", Barret yelled. The redhead girl laughed and said,

"These are your good counterparts, boys." The dark green streaks surounded us, and we saw three boys. The redhead had a backwards hat over long hair that was spiked at the end. He had blood-red eyes, and was wearing a shirt just like Barret's. He could've been Barret's twin, except for three differences. One, Barret's red was lighter than the other boys. Two, Barret's hair is shoulder-length. And three, Barret's hat was frontwards.

"So, we need to see Moko.", the redhead continued. I looked at my brothers. These weren't the Punks, but could we trust them? The black-haired girl ignored us, and flew to Moko's house. We followed, and the other kids did too.

Blossom's POV

Darn Buttercup! Why does she have to be so flipping impulsive? There was a hole in Moko's house, for God's sake! I flew in the door. Moko was talking to Buttercup.

"Then how do you explain them?", she shouted, pointing at the good Ruffs.

"They are the Rowdyrock Boys. Barret, the red one, Brynn, the blue one, and Brett, the green one. These must be your Ruffs, which would make them bad, correct?", Moko asked. I nodded. Brick interrupted me, saying,

"I'm Brick. The blue one of us is Boomer, and the green one is Butch. We're looking for Bubbles." Moko said,

"Bubbles?" Then I explained everything.

Blair's POV

I was with Brat, when suddenly the ones she called Berserk and Brute entered the room. Berserk looked happy.

"Oh Blair! You're okay!", she yelled. I nodded, and suddenly eight kids showed up. The two light colored girls grabbed me, and the green one slammed me on the head. I saw stars, and then black. I hate black.

Buttercup's POV

I knocked Bubbles out, then we turned to the Punks. They swore, and flew at us. But it was eight to three, and we won. The Ruffs actually helped us! Then we left the Punks in the hands of the Rocks, and went home. The Professor was angry and scared. He had had to take a taxi home, and we were gone for three hours. I showed him Bubbles though, and we put her in the healing machine Professor had added two years ago. We waited for her to wake-up, wondering what had happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note

I'm sorry, this is on hiatus. Winter is really busy for me, and I don't have enough time. I will update in summer or late spring. I'm sorry for the inconveniance.


	7. Chapter 7

Bubbly Times Three

Chapter 6/7?

Bubbles's POV

When I came to, a strange feeling filled me. It felt like I was being filled. And then the memories came back, rushing in. I felt every sensation, and heard every noise. I opened my eyes to a gently humming machine . I stand up, feeling a little lightheaded. I'm immediately wrapped into a hug by my sisters.

"Bubbles! You're awake!", yells Blossom.

"Hey guys.", I say weakly. I shake my head to clear a bit of dizziness, and smile at them. Then a loud banging echoes down around me followed by some muffled swearing. I feel confused, then realize we were in the Professor's lab. A scuffling sound comes from the stairs and the Rowdyruff Boys appear.

"Sup, Blue? Awake yet?", asks Brick.

"Yeah, shirking the town needs to stop.", adds Butch. I jump up.

"OMG, how long was I out?", I scream.

"About four months."

"Ahhhhhh! I've abandoned them!" I storm out.

Brick's POV

We stare after Bubbles in shock. Was that an outburst that just came out of her mouth? Wow...

"Why do you have to ruin everything?", Buttercup yells.

"Do what you want to them BC. I need some sleep, I've been up for hours...", says Blossom before leaving.

An hour or so later, bruised and battered, we head home. I feel guilty about what I said. I can barely stand it! I always have to ruin things, make them worse. What was wrong with me? I wasn't good enough for her...


	8. Chapter 8

Bubbly Times Three

(A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while, I just got this idea. Anyway, person who guesses the song I reference at the end gets a snobby OC.)

Chapter 8

Bubbles's POV

I fly to the park, crying. The Townspeople glance up at my streak and start whispering to themselves. I sit underneath a weeping willow, and a young boy of around 5 or 6 comes in, closely followed by an extremely hot guy. The little boy walks over to me and places a hand on my shoulder. I glance up at him.

"Why are you crying?", he asks. I give him a watery smile.

"Because I'm sad. I missed a few things while I was on a... trip.", I explain. The hot guy starts to stop the little boy, but I shake my head slightly.

"You're pretty.", the little boy says. I laugh and ruffle his hair.

"Thank you. You're cute." The boy blushes to the tips of his ears, and I smile.

"Wanna ice cream? I got enough for two." I giggle again and stand up, taking the boy's hand.

"Tell you what. How about I go with you, and then I'll show you something special." The boy grins.

"Seth, the pretty girl is gonna show me something special!", the boy says, addressing the hot guy, who had black hair and blue eyes. His eyes sparkle and he chacks me out.

"Really Aiden? Let's go then." I wipe my eyes and we leave the tree. The little boy pulls us to an ice-cream truck and pulls out two quarters.

"Two Tweety pops, please. One for me and one for my pretty friend." The man chuckles and gets the ice-cream.

"Be careful.", Aiden warns importantly. "It's frozen and it might stick to your tongue." I giggle.

"Okay." After the ice cream, I kneel in front of Aiden.

"Wanna see the special thing now?", I ask. He nods.

"We gotta be very quiet or you'll scare them." Aiden grins and I lead him to a small brooke behind a bush on the far side of the park. A mother duck and four babies swim behind her. The boy gasps quietly in delight. After a while, we pull out of the bush.

"You can come see them anytime, just be quiet.", I says. Aiden nods, his eyes sparkling.

"Seth, can I go play?", Aiden asks. Seth nods, and the boy scampers away, chasing some pigeons.

"You're good with him.", Seth says.

"I like kids.", I say. Seth studies me for a minute, then says,

"You wanna go out with me?" My heart speeds up and I grin.

"Sure.", I say happily. "Wanna go see a movie on Saturday?" seth grins.

"Sure! It's a date." I smile.

"Great. I have to go soon, my family needs me.", I say. He nods.

"Alright. See you then." I fly home, blushing all the way.


	9. Chapter 9

Bubbly Times Three

Chapter 9

(A/N: I think this story deserves another shot, so, here it is guys. Links for Bubbles's outfit on my profile. (when block is disabled) Also, I thank everybody who faved or added me to alerts. Please review and check out my PPG RP forum. Thank you.)

Bubbles's POV

Saturday was finally here! After my volunteer time at the animal shelter, I come home and slip into a pretty blue dress and accessories. I smile at myself in the mirror as I fix my hair, and the door opens. Blossom steps in, looking confused.

"Ummmm, Bubbles?", she asks.

"Yeah?", I reply, grinning.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for my date!", I exclaim. Blossom's eyes widen.

"You have a date?", she asks incredulously. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah. Mike doesn't know what he's missing, that doesn't mean other guys don't. Now, he should be coming to get me any minute now." I slip out of the bathroom as someone knocks on the door. I take a deep breath, open it and...

"Hey Bubbles." It's Boomer.

"Boomer, go away! I have a date!", I shout. His navy blue eyes fill with tears, and he flies away, dropping a small, shiny, gift-wrapped object. I pick it up, and slip it into my purse, right as Seth walks up the drive.

"Hey, Bubbles.", he says, smiling his gorgeous white smile. I grin and grab his hand, and we start walking to the theatre.

"You look beautiful.", he says. I blush.

"You look hot.", I say, surprising myself with my boldness. He laughs quietly, a beautiful, musical laugh.

"So what do you wanna see?", he asks. I shrug, and he runs a finger along my arm. I shiver slightly and he laughs again. We step up to the ticket stand, and the woman takes one look at us before saying,

"Let me guess, Forever as Stars, right?"

"What's that?", I ask. She sighs.

"It's a movie where the couple are opposed by a tyrranical overlord, who loves the girl. The two run, but can only find solace in the sky...", she sighs in envy. I turn to Seth with puppy-dog eyes. He smiles.

"Yeah, hit us up!", he says, paying the girl. She sends Seth a flirty glance, and I feel a rush of jelousy. Who did she think she was? Then all of a sudden a loud blaring sounds and the Rowdyruffs came down from the sky.

"Sup, Babe?", Brick smirks. I groan.

"Seriously? Now?", I ask. Boomer glares at me with a hatred I never thought we were capable of. Butch and Brick sidle in front of Boomer protectively, noticing my glance. Then suddenly Red and Green flew at me. I'm thrown back into the side of the theatre. I snap up, and launch myself at the two. They growl and we start fighting. Boomer joins in occasionally, throwing ranged attacks. I finally stop and back up. The Ruffs do the same, warily waiting for my next move. I look at Boomer, softening.

"Is this what's wrong?", I ask, pulling the box out of my purse. Boomer stiffens and I open the box. Inside is a crystal butterfly-shaped charm. I look up at him.

"Thank you. It's beautiful.", I say sincerely. I turn to Seth.

"I'm sorry, Seth, but I feel there's more to this story than I'm aware of. And until then, I can't date you with a clear conscience." I hand the counter girl my ticket, and pull a different uniformed person and put him in the spot.

"Go see the movie, I know you want to.", I tell her. She grins at me and grabs Seth's arm. The two walk into the theatre, and I turn back to the Ruffs.

"All of you. Meet me tomorrow at the neutral ground." The neutral ground was a huge clearing we all used for training. It was only neutral because we sometimes trained together. The three nod and head off. I fly home with a sinking feeling in my heart.


	10. Chapter 10

Bubbly Times Three

Chapter 10

Bubbles's POV

The next day I head for neutral ground. The boys were late, as usual, so I sink to the ground and start taking out my frustration on the practice dummies.

"Whoa, Bubbles!" I blink into focus, Boomer ducking right next to the dummy.

"Hey!", I say irritably. He backs up.

"We're here.", he says. I glance behind me. They were leaning against some training dummies, waiting.

"Sorry, I was distracted...", I say lightly.

"So...", Boomer says awkwardly, running a hand through his left bang.

"I need you to tell me exactly what happened, why you are all so... upset, with me.", I say, taking a deep breath.

"Well, it all started with your coma...", Brick begins, continuing. I listen, and then he says something that catches my attention.

"And then we realized something. All of us.", he says, pausing.

"And what was it?", I ask softly, almost afraid to know.

"We realized that we... That we all have... Feelings, for you...", he gets out, and they all turn red.

"Wow...", I say. They wait for more, but I have nothing to say. I hadn't thought of them like that since... Well, since I said Boomer was cute. But they all had qualities I admired, Brick was brave, resourceful, and smart in a way that wasn't pushy or obnoxious. Butch was devoted to his cause, be it fighting or... well, that was his cause, I guess... He was loyal, and fearless. Boomer was sweet, caring, and open. And lord knows they were all hot. But, could I really choose?

"Look, guys. I need some time to process this. I'll meet you back here in three days..." Three always worked in fairy tales, right?

"Alright, that's fine.", Brick says. I take off, going for home. I sit on my bed and sigh. What was I gonna do now...?

Brick's POV

Her blue eyes look troubled as she flies away from us. I glance at my brothers.

"No hard feelings after she chooses.", I say. Butch glares at me suspiciously.

"Why'd you say that?", he asks.

"Because no matter what, we're brothers. and you know the saying, bros before woes!", Boomer says. We stare at him.

"Uhhhh... Sure, I guess.", I say, before Butch and I burst into laughter.


	11. Chapter 11

Bubbly Times Three

Chapter 11

(A/N: PLEASE READ! This is the end. It has been a long and tiring journey, but I thank every one of you…)

Bubbles's POV

The next three days were a haze of words, gestures, and feelings. Every time I thought about choosing I'd start to feel sick. I'd get dizzy and my stomach hurt. It was like riding your first coaster with your first crush. But I was forced to choose. And I did. I chose the one who was brave, and strong. I chose the one who was sweet and made me smile. I chose the one who stood up and won. I chose them all.

I landed at Training Ground, leaden with anticipation. I knew what I was going to do, but I wasn't sure the idea would be well-received.

"Boys?", I called upon arrival. They all appeared.

"I've chosen…", I began softly.

"Who was it?!", Butch snapped. "Was it Boomer?! You always were closest to Boomer!"

"Cuz I'm better than you!", Boomer smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"I've chosen all of you!", I yelled over the din. They all froze to look at me and I knew it would be awhile before we were accepted, but we were family, all of us. We couldn't get married, but we could all be together, and that made me happy. Immediately they started arguing but I couldn't care less. I'd had a crush on them all since I was a kid, and I was finally able to love them all without feeling guilty. Brick glared at them.

"I'm taking her to our house. When you're done acting stupid you can come along." He took my hand, and I blushed as he led me into the sky, the sun shining off his glowing red hair. I smiled and caressed it lightly and he smiled. We floated among the clouds and I reveled in the soft touch of the mist on my skin. It had been so long since I felt this perfect, but it was the best I'd ever felt it.

When we got to their house we stayed on the deck, holding hands and smiling contently.

"I'm glad you chose all of us.", Brick confided in me. "I didn't wanna live without you, but I didn't want to have constant enmity with my brothers either." I smiled.

"I know. Family is everything, and it played a major part in my decision."

"Did it?", he asked, fascinated.

"Yeah." I smiled. He placed a hand on my cheek and slowly kissed me, and I felt the fire Blossom always talked about.

"No fair!", a voice exclaimed behind me. I turned to Boomer, an amused smirk playing on my lips.

"You kiss me then." He did so, and instead of fire I felt sparks. Then Butch yanked me away and kissed me too, feeling like the sturdiest earth holding me up. I knew this was right.


End file.
